


autumn night dream

by milkdaze (flowerstems)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8377645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerstems/pseuds/milkdaze
Summary: When Sakura meets Hinata she doesn't want to help her so much as she's compelled to, but now Sakura doesn't have compulsion as an excuse (and Hinata knows it).





	

At some point Sakura will be caught. In fact, if Sakura isn't caught despite stealing from the blood bank as often as she does then whoever is responsible for taking inventory is absolutely _awful_. However, as it stands, Sakura is free to continue taking as many bags of blood as she can carry. She takes them to an alley three blocks down from the hospital and waits.

 

The guilt is a bearable thing, something small and unyielding in her palms. At first guilt was slime on her skin and a slug in her throat, until _she_ came, desperate, and sucked three bags dry in one drawn out slurp. The next time they met she was stronger but her smile was frail in the moonlight. Sakura was overwhelmed with desire to do whatever she needed.

 

“Sakura-chan.”

 

Sakura startles and turns on her heel to find her standing there—she always sneaks up on her.

 

“Hinata,” Sakura gravitates to her and Hinata’s eyes dart to the bags cradled in Sakura’s arms before smiling that barely-there smile. Always barely there. “You look well.” Much better than when they met, when Hinata was so weak, deranged with hunger, she had broken into the hospital and run right into Sakura. The scar on Sakura’s neck is almost completely healed now.

 

“It's all thanks to you,” Hinata smiles, a sweet curve, a real smile, maybe. Sakura can only appreciate it for the moment before Hinata steps into the dark of the alley with her. If only Sakura could see that smile—could see Hinata—in the daylight, she would be a _sight_ , surely, but Hinata must conceal herself. There's a bitterness weighing on her tongue. Indignation.

 

Hinata runs her fingers along Sakura’s cheek, their coldness biting loving trails in their wake, and Sakura doesn’t flinch anymore. Hinata’s fingers dip down over the scar on Sakura’s neck and sadness glazes Hinata’s eyes. If only her hands weren’t full she could touch Hinata too, hold and reassure her, but the only thing she can do is lean into Hinata’s caress, tilt her chin up and hope Hinata isn’t starved. Hinata leans in and Sakura meets her halfway, eagerly, even as Hinata’s fangs brush against Sakura’s lips, stinging through a kiss that doesn’t last long enough. Never does.

 

Covering her mouth as she turns away, Hinata takes one bag after the next, draining them all and licking her hands and lips clean when she’s done. Hinata always tries to hide but Sakura stays. She likes to think Hinata will grow used to her.

 

“Thank you, Sakura-chan.”

 

“Are you going already?” Sakura closes the distance between them and the look on Hinata’s face says enough. “Don't go.”

 

“Sakura-chan,” Hinata sighs, smiling, and she pushes pink strands away from Sakura’s face, gently tucks them behind her ear. “The sun will rise soon.”

 

“Stay with me, please,” Sakura takes Hinata’s hands into her own and she wants to beg, please, this time, _for sure_. “You can stay with me, I'll keep you hidden.”

 

“Sakura—”

 

“Just this once.”

 

It's the first time Sakura has seen Hinata look so torn. That this could be reciprocated, whatever this is, that Sakura can sway Hinata as much as Hinata can sway Sakura makes something excited bubble through her blood. Hope.

 

“Okay. Just this once.”

**Author's Note:**

> last short thing. spoiler alert: hinata is a vampire and sakura is a nurse. happy spooktober.


End file.
